Mario Kart's 26th Anniversary Special: Memories of the Series
by breath20k
Summary: It has been 26 years since the series began and Lakitu is here to take you on a journey through this franchise. This is to honor the series' 26th anniversary


**Mario Kart's 26th Anniversary Special: Memories of the Series  
**

It's a beautiful day at the MKTV studios in Toad Town where today is a very special day. Today, Mario Kart is turning 26 and to honor this occasion, MKTV is having a very special show called Memories of the Series.

Lakitu smiled at the cameras and said to the viewers, "Good morning, race fans! Welcome to Memories of the Series, a look back at Mario Kart racing. I'm your referee Lakitu and today, we take a trip down memory lane and see how the series has changed during these 26 years and we begin this journey with Super Mario Kart."

Then the screen shows Super Mario Kart as Lakitu said, "Super Mario Kart debuted back in 1992 for the SNES. With eight characters racing for first place, this is the game that started it all. Now let's continue on with Mario Kart 64 so, follow me!"

Lakitu smiled as he floated over to the next screen, which shows Mario Kart 64. He said, "This is Mario Kart 64, the second game in this series. In this game, the series enters the third dimension with all new courses, Wario and Donkey Kong, and the debut of the Spiny Shell! If you're in first place, you better watch out because that item could ruin your chance at winning the race. Now let's move on to 2001, where the series goes handheld. Next stop, Mario Kart: Super Circuit!"

So Lakitu came out of Mario Kart 64 and floated over to Super Circuit. Then he smiled and said, "In this game, the Mario Kart 64 cast returns with twenty courses and twenty more taken from the first game. If you love racing on the go, then you'll enjoy this game. Well, then. That's three down and five more to go in this journey of the series and we continue on with Mario Kart: Double Dash so let's take a look at that game, shall we?"

Then Lakitu floated over to Double Dash and said, "In Double Dash, two racers can ride on a kart. One of them drives, while the other throws an item. Also in this game is the All-Cup Tour, where you'll be racing on all sixteen courses. Double the fun for everyone and with that, we're now halfway through this journey. Now let's take at Mario Kart DS as we begin the second half. To the game!"

And so, Lakitu moved on the Mario Kart DS as the second half began. He said, "In this game, you'll race on past courses known as the Retro Grand Prix. In addition, this game lets you go online for the first time in the series. Now let's go to Mario Kart Wii and continue our tour. Follow me, please!"

Then Lakitu came to Mario Kart Wii and said, "If you love 12-player racing, then you'll love Mario Kart Wii! In this game, you'll be using bikes and perform tricks. Pretty cool! Well then, let's keep on going as we continue on with Mario Kart 7!"

So Lakitu came out of Mario Kart Wii and moved on to Mario Kart 7. Then he said, "In Mario Kart 7, you'll be customizing your very own kart. Also, you'll glide, drive, and dive your way through thirty-two courses and of course, first-person driving! Well, it all comes to this. We are now at the final lap of this tour and to finish off this journey, let's take a look at Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Come on!"

So Lakitu floated over to the last game of the tour and said, "In Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, you'll be driving on ATVs for the first time. Also, you'll meet the Koopalings in this installment. If you love racing highlights, then check out Mario Kart TV. This is where you'll see the best highlights from each course and let's not forget an improved Battle Mode, where you'll be popping balloons and collecting a Shine Sprite!"

After that, Lakitu came back to the studio and said, "And there you have it, Mario Kart fans! All eight games in one amazing journey. Thank you so much for being here and I hope you enjoyed this tour as much as I do. From all of us here at MKTV... _**RACE ON!**_ See you on the track!"

And so, Lakitu waved the checkered flag as he finished the show with a smile.


End file.
